leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Lux/SkinsTrivia
Skins Lux OriginalSkin.jpg| Lux SpellthiefSkin.jpg| |19-Oct-2010}} Lux SorceressSkin.jpg| |19-Oct-2010}} Lux CommandoSkin.jpg| |17-Jun-2011}} Lux ImperialSkin.jpg| |29-Nov-2011}} Chinese artwork Lux OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Original skin Lux SpellthiefSkin Ch.jpg|Spellthief Lux Lux SorceressSkin Ch.jpg|Sorceress Lux Trivia * Lux was designed by Shurelia. * Lux has an unusual Champion Spotlight: Shurelia herself explains how Lux and her abilities works as well as giving out pointers. * "Lux" is the Latin word for "light" and is the SI unit of luminance and luminous emittance. * Her name was Luminance Fraeulein before. ('Fraeulein'(Fräulein) means "young woman" in German.)CaptainLx (Senior Character Animator) stating it. * Lux is the third champion, after and , to be announced and then have her model re-imagined before it went live. ** The redesigned model is based off of a painting by Katertot.Link to thread by Katertot (Senior Member) *** "Katertot" is the forum nickname of Katie DeSousa, who was hired by Riot as an artist shortly after she submitted the fan rework of Lux's image. http://yumedust.deviantart.com/gallery/ * Lux's design, along with her ultimate, her joke, and her skins draw heavy inspiration from , the Ordinary Magician, of . ** Lux's joke about being an ordinary mage corresponds with Touhou 7 (Perfect Cherry Blossom), where Marisa says "Me? No, I'm just an ordinary magician" when accused of being a light magician. ** Lux's penchant for mimicking spells on sight described in the lore is similar to Marisa's tendency to steal moves from other characters as well. * Lux's ultimate was originaly named which translates to "Final Sparkle". ** It had been renamed Infinite Light in V1.0.0.144. Due to community demand, the ability was again renamed to Final Spark in V1.0.0.145. ** "Final Sparkle" was likely a reference to Marisa Kirisame's upgraded spellcard called Final Spark. * Lux was announced in the Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 06 prior to her official announcement. * Lux currently ties with for most amount of jokes, both residing at 4. Quotes * Lux's taunt about power levels is a reference to the manga/anime Dragon Ball Z. * Lux's taunt "In the name of Demacia, I will punish you!", is likely a reference to the manga/anime . * Lux's movement quote "I love it when a plan comes together" is a reference to the Colonel Hannibal Smith's favorite catchphrase. * Lux's joke "Shhh! I'm charging my laser..." is likely a combination reference to a flash video meme which starred Imperfect Cell, a villain from Dragon Ball Z, where he said "Imma firin' mah Lazer". It could also be a reference to Lady Jaina Proudmoore from the Warcraft series. Lady Jaina Proudmoore often says Shh, I'm trying to think here.'. * Lux's joke "Double Rainbow? What does it mean?..." and the follow up joke "Well, a 'double rainbow'..." is a reference to a YouTube video where a man severely overreacts to seeing a double rainbow.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQSNhk5ICTI * In the polish client, Lux's joke "Light? I carry it in myself" is a reference to a line from a polish song "Light, you carry it in yourself" and is sung in the same melody. Skins * The splash art for Sorceress Lux resembles the character from the Touhou Project, ''when Marisa is shown in her navy-blue dress and riding a broom (or a vine) in memorable versions. Also in the splash-art of the Sorceress skin, Lux is in front of a full-moon, likely a reference to Touhou 8 (Imperishable Night), the first game in the series to have clearly depicted Marisa on a broom, where the story revolved around retrieving stolen full-moon. * Spellthief Lux is another reference to Marisa Kirisame, who also steals spells. * Imperial Lux is likely a homage to the Star Wars universe; bearing a strong similarity to Admiral Dodonna of the Old Republic. * Imperial Lux is often compared to the visual look of Street Fighter's M. Bison who has a fairly similar appearance. * Commando Lux possibly is a reference to the Imperial Guard of the Warhammer 40,000 series. * Lux currently has a skin on hold under the name '"Steel Legion Lux"'''. Relations * Lux is 's younger sister. References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Lux/Galerie de:Lux/SkinsTrivia en:Lux/SkinsTrivia fr:Lux/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Lux/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Lux/SkinsTrivia